1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to internal combustion engine performance improvement accessories, specifically a combustion enhancement device for internal combustion engines.
2) Description of the Related Art
When air containing oxygen is induced into the carburetor of an internal combustion engine and mixed with fuel (fuel oil) and then ignited in the combustion chamber, the post-combustion exhaust gases are mainly composed of carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC), and nitrogen oxides (NOx) along with lesser amounts of carbon dioxide, sulfur, and lead compounds.
Of the said constituents, carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC), and nitrogen oxides (NOx) are the major representative constituents found in conventional internal combustion exhaust emissions and are also the significant factors that influence the internal combustion efficiency of internal combustion engines, with the specific effect on such combustion efficiency respectively described below.
1. Carbon monoxide (CO): The result of incomplete fuel combustion, when the air and fuel mixture (air-fuel ratio) is proportionally correct, carbon monoxide (CO) density is lower. In other words, when air containing maximum levels of oxygen is supplied, combustibility is raised, enabling the fuel to burn completely and thereby effectively reducing carbon monoxide density. Conversely, when oxygen present in the air is insufficient, more carbon monoxide is produced during the said combustion.
2. Hydrocarbons (HC): This is a substance in the post-combustion residue that accumulates on cylinders and exhaust valves which lowers the cylinder wall temperature and leads to incomplete combustion, with maximum combustion ignition especially affected if the said residual substance is not removed.
3. Nitrogen oxides (NOx): Essentially nitrogen oxide (NO), the continuous amalgamation of such oxide with various other foreign matter (such as dust, floating particles, and lead ions, etc.) during its formation as large volumes of air are admitted causes the uninterrupted build-up of NO2, NO3, NO4, and so on, which are generally termed NOx. In other words, the said resulting NOx occurs in reaction to combustion at high temperatures of more than 1,000xc2x0 C. due to rapid intermittent changes in air structure during the high voltage exciting of spark plugs or the high pressure action of the fuel injection nozzles, the resulting breakdown of molecular structure directly producing these oxidized substances. As such, the so-called nitrogen oxides (NOx) form accordingly and the NOx created not only seriously affect combustion characteristics, but also leads to incomplete combustion and increasingly denser exhaust emissions.
To summarize of the foregoing section, the said carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC), and nitrogen oxides (NOx) are all post-combustion phenomena explainable by physics, with carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC), and nitrogen oxides (NOx) produced in the lowest, medium, and highest respective volumes.
Based on preceding section, since the said carbon monoxide(CO) is produced when the air and fuel mixture is incorrect, this can be improved by adjusting the carburetor or the fuel injection pump. Furthermore, since hydrocarbon (HC) is produced due to the effect of fuel line, fuel injection nozzle, and cylinder wall conditions on fuel carburization and ignition, this situation can be improved by performing maintenance on and adjusting the carburetor and the fuel injection pump. However, since nitrogen oxides (NOx) occurs in reaction to combustion at high temperatures of more than 1,000xc2x0 C., none of the said solutions, including carburetor and fuel injection pump adjustment and maintenance, are capable of improving nitrogen oxide (NOx) density.
In other words, since nitrogen oxides (NOx), the combustion by-product present in the highest volume, is produced by the intermittent breakdown of the air structure during the high voltage exciting of spark plugs or the high pressure action of the fuel injection nozzles, it is necessary to the understand the structural composition of air, especially how the quality of air before combustion directly influences exhaust gas emission density as well as the physics of air ionization, all of which must be first fully understood.
In the physics of air ionization, as based on research reports about air ionization by scientists around the world, the ionization of the said air occurs because ions in the atmosphere bond with positively charged particles and negatively charged particles (according to a treatise on air ion theory and experimentation by Dr. Kuboda Tetsujiro of Tokyo University published in 1996). Among the constituents of air, oxygen (O2) has the greatest affect on the combustion efficiency of internal combustion engines; in other words, if the negative and positive ions (O+ and Oxe2x88x92) of the said oxygen (O2) were perfectly balanced, this would provide for the best combustion efficiency and, conversely, if either of the negative and positive ions (O+ and Oxe2x88x92) are present in insufficient or excessive quantities, this would result in incomplete combustion.
Simply stated, since the foreign matter conveyed in the air includes large volumes of the dust, microorganisms, floating particles, and other impurities, with the said foreign matter naturally carrying a large volume of positively charged ions, when the said large volume of the positively charged ions of the various foreign matter is commingled with air and then induced into an internal combustion engine carburetor and combustion chamber, mixed with fuel (fuel oil), and combusted, the said positively charged ions overwhelmingly outnumber the negatively charged ions, resulting in poor combustion efficiency and combustion performance due to incomplete combustion and, furthermore, a higher exhaust emission density.
In other words, when the said foreign matter conveying a large volume of positively charged ions in the form of dust, microorganisms, floating particles, and other impurities is mixed with air and induced into the internal combustion engine, although most internal combustion engines are equipped with air filters, they are only capable of filtering out the larger entities of foreign matter and cannot strain out the microscopic variants and, therefore, a large volume of foreign matter is still admitted into the carburetor through the air filter. Generally speaking, since the metal portion of the said internal combustion engine serves as a negative ground and the surface of the air intake pipe carries a negative charge, when oxygen and the various foreign matter contained in the air enters the internal combustion air intake pipe, the said air intake pipe automatically absorbs some of the positively charged ions in the air, but since the air flow speed of the said air intake pipe is extremely rapid, the complete absorption of the positively charged ions is not possible and, furthermore, the rapid rate of wall friction directly reduces the generation of the negatively charged ions at the air intake pipe as the said large volume of positively charged ions accordingly enter the carburetor and the combustion chamber, leading to low combustion efficiency and a higher exhaust emission density, especially as the quality of the air become worse (as foreign matter increases) and the temperature of the internal combustion engine increases, whereupon the said low combustion efficiency and higher exhaust emission density (referring to the volume of NOx) becomes very noticeable.
The preceding section informs that the high or low combustion efficiency of an internal engine as well as its exhaust emission density is directly and, furthermore, inseparably related to whether the oxygen (O2) in the air that is induced into the carburetor and combustion chamber is in a state of perfect ionic balance (i.e., the volume of O+ and Oxe2x88x92 is equal); the oxygen in the air conventionally utilized by internal combustion engines at present, as described above, has extremely large volumes of positively charged ions and given the proportionate insufficiency of negatively charged ions, they exhibit low combustion efficiency and high exhaust emission density, the said low combustion efficiency and high exhaust emission density resulting in the drawbacks of greater fuel consumption and non-compliance with environmental protection policies. In other words, how to increase the positively charged ion count of oxygen contain in air during combustion and thereby enhance combustion by achieving a near perfect balance of oxygen (O2) positive ions (O+) and negative ions (Oxe2x88x92) has become the major method of raising the combustion efficiency and reducing the exhaust emission density of internal combustion engines.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a combustion enhancement device for internal combustion engines installed in front of the carburetor (or fuel injection pump) comprised of a tourmaline crystal or mildly radioactive tritium isotope mineral elements. The tourmaline is directly utilized for the operation of a negatively charged ion generator that provides large volumes of negatively charged ions such that when air containing oxygen induced into the carburetor as well as the combustion chamber is thereby combustion-enhanced, a large volume of negatively charged ions is mixed with the large volume of positively charged particles naturally present in the air, enhancing combustion by purifying the oxygen (O2) required. As such, the power creating combustion of an internal combustion engine not only occurs at greater efficiency, but fuel is also combusted more completely, energy is saved because less fuel is required for combustion, and post-combustion exhaust emission density is effectively reduced and improved. As such, the present invention is capable of preventing air pollution and protecting the global environment.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a combustion enhancement device for internal combustion engines that is simple in structure, easy and convenient to install and utilize as well as capable of optimizing the combustion efficiency of internal combustion engines, lowering the fuel consumption of internal combustion engines, and reducing and improving the post-combustion exhaust emission density of internal combustion engines to thereby achieve the objectives of preventing air pollution and protecting the global environment and, furthermore, the present invention provides a combustion enhancement device for internal combustion engines that is practical, ideal, progressive and, furthermore, original.